


Cold

by forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally



Series: Seasons Change [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Multi, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally/pseuds/forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally
Summary: “If it’s consolation, I love you, Chat Noir.”“I’ll give you the world.”“I don’t want the world. Just sit with me for a moment.”For updates on this story as well as my others, please follow me on my twitter! @angstfatherI'm looking forward to interacting with you guys





	1. September 21st

The sand was cold for once. There was nothing quite like watching the waves on a cold and blustery day. Marinette had been finding herself here instead of school most days lately, as it was more pleasant to be here than her house or the congested academic building. 

Her parents were suffocating, and the constant droning of the lectures didn’t sate her need to learn. So she brought her textbooks and walked two miles everyday to get there. 

Today was different. 

“Go away Chat.” he sat down in front of her, blocking the view of her beautiful waves. “I’m not in the mood.” 

“I miss you.” he confessed, brushing a hand across her face. “You don’t know how much destruction I’ve caused without you.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He glanced at her with large green eyes. 

“I’m the one who took you to the hospital, Mari.” he gulped gently, as if swallowing a lump in his throat. “You were covered in blood. Most of it was mine, but you had suffered great injuries as well.” He uncrossed his legs and opened his arms. “I’m here for you, no matter what. And I always will be. You’re the girl that I fell for. The one in the red suit. The one with the eyes like oceans.” She grew silent and distant during his speech. 

“You loved Ladybug. Not me, Chat. Do not confuse the two.” 

“I loved the girl inside the suit.” 

“I don’t believe you.” he sighed and dug his claws into the sand, eyes growing sad. 

“You never believed I loved you even when you were in the costume.” She choked gently on the sudden sob that escaped her. 

 

“I want you to run away with me.” Her head snapped up, eyes searching his. “We can go away to a private island, and I’ll marry you and take care of you for the rest of our lives. 

No reminders of Ladybug and Chatnoir. 

I’ll put my ring up for good.” 

“Chat.” she wiped a few tears away. “You need to stay here to fight crime. Stay here and protect Paris.” She couldn’t imagine a world where he wasn’t there to protect civilians from akuma attacks. That’s why she had given Tikki up in the first place. 

“Every single Chat Noir would let the world go if he could keep his lady. She is what anchors him.” He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, admiring how he could finally have the world at the tips of his lips. “You gave up everything for me, so every moment I will fight for you. And if that means taking you somewhere where you can be at peace, I would drop everything.” 

“Don’t.” 

“Tell me you love me.” 

“Chat.” 

“Tell me, and I’ll give you every little thing I have. You already have my love. You can have a happy life with me.” 

“I don’t even know who you are!” She exclaimed through the tears. “It’s been months and you refuse to tell me.” He grew silent at her statement. 

“You’re scared of me in our civilian lives. You stutter every time I’m around and you find every excuse to find a reason to leave. I’m not quite sure what I did.”

  
“If it’s consolation, I love you, Chat Noir.” 

“I’ll give you the world.” 

“I don’t want the world. Just sit with me for a moment.” He moved to sit next to her, an arm wrapping around her shoulders as she slipped the heavy duvet over him. Her hand found his underneath the weight of the blanket. 

“Close your eyes.” he breathed against her ear. She obliged and leaned her tired head against his shoulder. The smooth leather of his suit melted away, and she was met with a softer material that she sunk into. “You can open them.” 

They fluttered open upon his request. Adrien pulled her closer, finally feeling her skin against his. “It’s going to be okay, my lady. We’ll get through this.” 


	2. September 22nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want updates on this story, as well as my other's please follow me at @angstfather on Twitter, I created it solely so you guys can interact with me and give me feedback on what you would like to see in the future.

Her sand was gone, and replaced with the gentle cotton of her bedspread. Somehow she had fallen asleep on the beach. In Adrien’s arms. She didn’t want to think of that. 

She rubbed longingly at her earlobes, wishing she could just change into Ladybug and jump from rooftop to rooftop. The wind in her hair. She didn’t realize how rigid she was until Adrien wrapped a pair of arms around her from behind. 

She froze, her breath picking up and her heart thundering against her chest. This would be a dream come true, if not from the tugging at her heart reminding her of what she had done, whom she had sacrificed for her own selfish gain. 

“Adrien…” 

“I love you.” It was weak, and filled with every ounce of fear he could muster. “Please don’t be afraid of me. I won’t hurt you. I swear upon every god out there that I would never lay a hand.” she turned within his grasp facing him, hands meeting his cheeks softly. 

“I know.” she leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, enjoying the way they had felt against hers. “Adrien Agreste, I have loved you since the first day we met. I could never fear such a brilliant, and gentle man.” 

“You have?” It came out barely a whisper. “I… I began to like you after the incident with the Evilistrator. I was so caught up with Lad-” she pressed a finger to his lips, locking eyes in a sincere way. 

“Please don’t say her name.” he nodded, pressing a kiss against the finger she had pressed into him. 

“My point was, in every single way, I have loved you and wanted to protect you.” he paused, and ran a hand through her hair, smoothing down her bedhead. “When did you know you loved Chat Noir?” 

Marinette pressed their foreheads together in thought. When did she fall in love with the leather clad superhero? Her love for Adrien had always outweighed the possibility of falling in love with anyone else. But she had. She had loved Chat Noir. As intense as she loved Adrien. But when? When had she found that she loved him? It was far before the moment of his death. 

“My love for you grew gradually. It started in the moment we met. And as I grew to love you more and more, I realized that it wasn’t just the love a best friend has for the other. My love for you is all encompassing, Adrien. I love you wholly, and with no hesitation.” 

“As do I love you, my lady.” 

“Hold me?” 

“I plan to never let you go.” 

“I think I can live with that.” 

“I was serious about us getting married.” 

“Later. Right now, lets just be in love. We have forever to figure that out.” 

“Forever. I like the sound of that.” 


	3. September 23rd

Marinette’s face was pressed against Adrien’s bare chest, listening to the thundering of his heart. His fingers tangled into Marinette’s hair stroking her head into a jaded form of relaxation. Her eyes fluttered closed, yet sleep does not take her. She’s listening. She always is. 

“I’ve always imagined that someday I would be a prince. And I longed for a princess, because I was convinced my mother and father had been royalty. I wanted to be like them. To have someone to come home to. 

Once mom disappeared, the house always felt empty. Like ghosts lived there. But I never wanted that. I wanted a family. And I want that to start with you.” he chuckled a bit, a slight murmur against his lips. 

A gentle kiss pressed against his knuckles. “I’ll stay with you.” he froze for a moment, tears lining the bottom of his eyes. “I’ll stay with you Adrien Agreste, as long as you will have me.” The tears flowed freely now, little sniffles leaving him. 

Marinette pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and intertwined their hands, squeezing tightly. “We’ll make a home together.” He nodded, a yawn leaving him as she rubbed comforting circles in his arms. And they drifted off peacefully. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“So, are you finally going to tell me what’s going on with you? Or are you going to continue this ignoring me trend?” Alya stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. Marinette glanced at her with hazy eyes, having just woke up. Adrien was long gone, having jumped at the fact that there was an akuma attack. He secured the perimeter and then took off, making sure that his lover was safe. Considering Queen Bee had just joined him in combat, she supposed he would be just fine.  “Because I’m seriously getting sick of this game.” 

“I’m sorry. Someone very close to me died a few months ago and it’s been hitting me harder than I’d like to admit.” Alya raised an eyebrow. 

“Who?”

“I- A lover of mine from Nantes, and I really do not want to talk about it.” Marinette turned back into her room, feet shuffling every step of the way. Alya caught her arm, and turned her back towards the doorway. 

“A lover? You never told me you had a lover.” 

“It doesn’t matter.” 

“I was your best friend! Of course it does!” 

“Drop it!” Marinette stood fuming, cheeks flushing bright red. Alya’s face dropped, eyes scanning back towards the doorway. “I obviously don’t want to talk about it. No matter how much you push me to tell you everything about it, it’s painful to think about. I don’t want to relive that night ever again. Understand?” 

“Did- Did you watch him die?” it was a whisper, eyes wide and watery at her best friend’s sudden outburst. 

“Yes.” Alya gathered her up in her arms, pressing her closely. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for pressing.” 

“It’s not your fault. I’d be pretty mad if you just ditched for months.” Alya pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

“When you’re ready to talk I’ll listen, but I won’t force you to.” They fell into each other, sitting on the floor, holding one another. Marinette resting her head on her best friend’s shoulder and eyes fluttering closed once again. 

 

Alya didn’t move her in fear that she would wake, and instead just propped herself up on the side of the wall, hands combing through Marinette’s messy locks. “I’m sorry for your loss. If I could go back and prevent you from feeling that, I would have. But I didn’t have this yet.” she clutched at the necklace burning guiltily into her throat. 

A clank on the roof startled her, and she pulled the girl in her lap closer. No one would touch Marinette if she could help it. She’d give her life for the broken girl sleeping peacefully on top of her. 

The hatch to the roof creaked open, a dark figure moving in the rays of moonlight. “I’m back from the post attack patrol, I brought dinner. I figured you wouldn’t want to leave bed. You seemed rather tired when I left.” The blonde stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing Alya. The pizza boxes almost clattered to the floor as he hastily threw them on the table and rushed to Marinette’s side. 

“What’s wrong is she hurt?” clawed hands reached for her, but the other slapped them away, shooting him a glance of warning. 

“She’s sleeping. You shouldn’t be here.” 

“Of course I should. I was here last night.” 

“That doesn’t mean she wants you here today. You shouldn’t cause her anymore grief. You know how fragile she is.” He slumped down on the floor next to Alya and Marinette, back against the wall. 

“I love her.” 

“We know. All of us have, for years. But you, and your side effects from coming back isn’t something she needs right now.” 

“I’m going to marry her. I’ll be what she needs, to get better, to have a life.” 

“And how are you going to tell her that if you take the ring off you’ll die? Because that’s going to be a pretty big issue.” 

“Alya, I don’t want to talk about this right now.” Marinette stirred in her lap. “Marinette needs to eat, and I would like to spend the night curled up with her.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“And I don’t think that’s your decision.” he shot back, eyes growing cold. “I’m always on the brink of death. The job kind of entails that. But taking away my happiness because I’m terminal isn’t fucking right. I finally get to have the girl of my dreams, and get to be alive. So for god’s sake. Let me live.” 

“You told her you would give up your ring for her.” 

“And I still would. If at any moment, it was her life or mine, I would choose hers every single time.” 

“Adrien.”

“You have no say over how either of us live. We were the original miraculous. We saved everyone for so long. Let us be happy.” 

“Chaton?” a groggy voice came from Alya’s lap. “Why are you here?” A fake smile graced his lips as he brushed some hair back from her cheek. 

“I brought you dinner, Mari. Let’s eat. You need to get something in your system.” she gently nodded, and held her arms out to him like a child, sleep still making her mind hazy. He picked her up, hand rubbing her back gently as he carried her to the small coffee table on the floor. Alya merely stared at him. 

His form dissipated, and his civilian form wrapped an arm around her. “Alya…” she murmured weakly, head placed on his shoulder as they sat with the pizza open. 

“It’s okay, Mari. I know.” she moved to the table with them, really taking in how fragile Marinette seemed. “I know.” 

 


End file.
